Dirty Fun On the Citadel
by Missbexiee
Summary: EXPLICIT PWP! Kaidan and Shepard are finally on their own for a day on the Citadel: no work, no saving the galaxy, and especially no Reapers. Join this pair as they each set up embarrassing, erotic and kinky situations in public for the other in their bdsm relationship. The Major and the Commander are pretty naughty people on their days off.


_I FINALLY FINISHED AN MSHENKO FIC! Yeah, this took a long time and was actually almost finished for a while now... but then college and well, you all know the drill. Anyways, this is some intense porn, bdsm, public humiliation, exhibition... this is hardcore pwp - to the point for the longest time the only name I could think for this story was "Mshenko Porn Date" so enjoy!_

 _ **Note: I finally have more time to write and WILL be continuing "Pretty Things In Dirty Cages" (the next chapter is almost done). As we get closer to the last Hunger Games I should be finishing up my updated Finnick story, and once we get more Frozen content I should be able to work on more"Breaking the Ice." It all comes in spurts of inspiration! :) Thank you to my wonderful fans who stick with me through all my breaks, I love you all. And hope you stick around for some more writing! Enjoy this porn (or not if that's not your thing, that's okay too)!**  
_

 _Note: I own nothing... as usual_

* * *

"Are you sure you're not a clone, Shepard?" It was meant to be playful, flirty, as the pair moved to sit on the couch of their superior's apartment. Each man seemed older than their true years and with good reason - what they had seen, been forced to play part in, was enough to fulfill one lifetime's worth of trouble.

The couch moved to accommodate both their bodies, the fine fabric designed to provide optimal comfort, a luxury both were new too. Shepard was larger than his company but he was the one who found himself nuzzling the other man's arm, breathing deep the scent of his lover: cheap cologne, sweat and bacon grease, "I'm positive, Kaidan, it's me."

Kaidan pulled Shepard closer, gently forcing that head onto his chest, near enough that the man could hear a slowly beating heart, "I'm glad. You know, I figured if your clone did take over he wouldn't take care of me quite like you do."

Shepard chuckled, this whole interaction was rare for them. To many it might seem mundane, relaxing, but those two things alone were becoming increasingly harder for either man to even hope for, "I do take pretty good care of you, don't I, Major?"

"The best," he let his lips press onto the man's forehead, allowed them to brush the skin slightly as he continued to speak, "Let's go do something fun."

"Oh?" Shepard broke the close contact, eyes now staring directly into Kaidan's. The attention he gave others was always indicative of his time in the military, every voice mattered, no idea was to be discounted, but with Kaidan it was always more. Shepard looked to those eyes with more than just respect and admiration but with a profound and deep sentiment of his love, "What do you have in mind?" His head moved slightly as if distracted, as if debating his words, he turned back with a mischievous grin, "Or is everything already planned, Sir?"

A rush of heat flooded to Kaidan's face at the moniker, he would never quite get over it. The look on Shepard's face, the smile alone, revealed all he had expected - the man was horny and therefore feeling spontaneous - a rare combination of mood that typically does not find the commander. He let silence fill the room a moment before picking out the exact words that would fit the mood, the list was long with the various activities he would like to join Shepard in doing. Years had passed both of them by, years where they weren't allowed to be careless or live without abandon until now; the now where they had a moment to breathe as well as a moment to carpe all they could out of diem, "We're both Spectres, Shepard, we can do just about anything, can't we?"

"So, what," Shepard's mind veered off track a moment as his military brain took over, taking their positions as Spectres and assuming the most routine conclusion it could equate to, "you just want to do some Spectre mission together or something?"

"No, no," Kaidan had to nip that thought in the bud as soon as it opened up, the last thing his mind was focusing on was actual work, "I, uh, never mind," he brushed it all away, "it's stupid."

The commander couldn't let it go now, not after that display, he smirked, "What? Don't want to tell me about your secret fetish or something, Kaidan?" Usually it was the other who teased but every now and again Shepard, the younger one, found his stride, "I'm sure we can buy some handcuffs somewhere on the Citadel."

Kaidan pushed him away, faking a grimace that never looked as menacing as he willed it to, "It's not a fetish thing… not exactly, I mean," he looked up thoughtfully for a moment and into those blue eyes that could ask the world of him, "unless you are into handcuffs and then…"

"In your dreams, Major," the Commander was always sending mixed signals like this, dismissing the notion with an evil smile. At first Kaidan had hated it, never knowing what a wink meant or if a "no" was really the final answer but eventually he figured Shepard out (only after awkwardly asking, of course). The man wanted to "seem" like he was being forced into doing it - essentially he admitted to loving most everything considered "dirty" by sane minds but Kaidan had to be the one to suggest it, that's how it always was and how it had to be. The man leaned forward, dipping his head down towards Kaidan's lips, "But you know, for you I'd do anything."

"Anything?" The conversation was slowly leading back to what Kaidan had originally thought up, he massaged his hand over Shepard's pulling him back into his arms.

"Sure, as long as it's legal and even then, we are Spectres."

Kaidan sighed a moment, it was loud and a typical huffed breath that the man usually gave when he was sorting through his thoughts, "I think we should walk around the Citadel - it might be our last chance."

"That's the big secret?" Shepard turned away from him, no longer seeming interested but not wanting to be too rude. Disappointment was boldened in the man's body language, however.

Kaidan removed his arm and instead placed his hand on the inner area of the man's thigh, rubbing it slightly as he spoke down to Shepard - the way he liked it, "I don't think you let me finish," his voice was deeper, huskier, "Why don't we walk around the Citadel and try to one-up each other, you like competitions? I'm talking no warnings. If I want you to blow me on the Presidium you commit, no questions asked."

That got Shepard's attention once more, a grin, wide on his face as he turned back to face his lover. Shepard breathed deeply, "What if I stop you in the middle of the Spectre office and ask you to fuck me on the terminal?"

"Done."

He felt a chill as it wrapped down his spine, "No boundaries?"

"Nope," Kaidan licked his lips slightly, sizing Shepard up as if he was a meal, "I just want to do the dirtiest things we can think of in the cleanest places we can find."

Shepard couldn't contain his composure as he bit down cruelly on his own lip, his thoughts racing too quickly for him to process, "Let's get started then, Major."

"Heh," Kaidan wrapped his arm around Shepard's waist always struggling to keep up his dominant bravado for long. He collected himself, leaning into his partner's ear, "It's Sir today."

The man who was saving the galaxy was now caught in a situation where he might compromise everything the world thought of him. All the praise for being strong, commanding and in charge of everyone would be eliminated as he melted under Kaidan's attention. And he loved it. This was something Kaidan had discovered in the beginning, sex with Shepard had always been fun - the man enjoyed taking a cock - but the mere suggestion others might "see him for the slut he was" made the man practically come on the thought alone.

Shepard had been only slightly joking when he called Kaidan the "S" to his "M", but there couldn't have been a more suited pair. Even if the Commander was the one in control in all things military, the Major made sure he knew where he stood in all things sex.

Kaidan held him close as they exited towards the Silversun Strip, eyes immediately shifting towards their presence. He was a predator when it came to people eyeing up Shepard even if he tried to act otherwise. Females like Liara, Jack and even Tali were harmless as he knew Shepard would never pursue. But around others the Commander seemed smitten with (mostly alien men) Kaidan was careful. Over-protective boyfriend or not he made sure people knew Shepard was his and only his.

"Here," he clicked open the door to one of the rapid transit cars, "It'll be faster going in one of these."

"Alright," Shepard climbed in first, flinching as a hard smack found his ass, "I meant alright, Sir."

"Good boy."

The door shut, leaving the pair in poorly lit darkness. There was a button to light up the whole cabin but Kaidan let light pour in a different way: he opened the outside viewing ports. As he typed in their next location the car let in various views of the city, high buildings, advertisements, markets.

For the most part they were only split-second views, but as this was rush-hour on the Citadel small pockets of traffic did pack together in areas and slow the trip since they were then forced to wait for protocols to go through and secure safe transit. The car stopped at a red light a few clicks away from their destination, meaning excess travel was passing through on both sides of the vehicle. Others lined up next to them, receiving the same command to wait.

Kaidan reached over to Shepard who, for the most part, was distracted by the vibrant areas of life on the different sides of the ship he had never seen; the Citadel was a big place, "I want you to start sucking me off, but don't finish."

Being talked to like he meant nothing, or was Kaidan's personal plaything did things to him he couldn't describe. The car shook only slightly as Shepard moved to the floor. Rejected gum and dextro-candy wrappers collected at his knees - but he had been given an order. Judging by the discarded condoms of various species left in the vehicle he wasn't the first to be in this position by any means.

Kaidan leaned back, offering Shepard more access and a better view to those in other cars. He followed Shepard's face with his hand, rubbing the stubble and bringing him closer to his unclothed cock. The Commander took it with little prodding, opening wide for the other human's well-endowed package.

Even on Earth Shepard had found his talent in this display, having needed money in the seediest of cities he did many things most would be unproud of. It paid off now of course, as the man above him began to bite down on his knuckle, enveloped in the intoxicating noises and hungry breaths Shepard was giving out freely.

"Shepard, can you feel their eyes watching you?"

His breath began to quicken. The question was rhetorical of course and his mouth was more than occupied but he was listening, he was hanging on to every word that left Kaidan's delicious mouth. With tongue licking up and down the base of the man's cock he signaled he wanted more: more humiliation, more comments.

"They can all see you, there must be fifteen cars that are looking in here. Staring down at you on your knees. I think they want to use you, Shepard. They look really hungry for a cock-slut," Kaidan moved his hand down into the head of hair between his legs and began petting affectionately, "Should I let them use you? Maybe I should…"

"No, Sir," he came up for air before bobbing himself down once more, "please don't, Sir, I only want you."

"There's a krogan in that car over there…" he waited for Shepard to moan, as a joke several weeks ago he had asked Edi for the man's extranet history - it had been revealing. Kaidan rubbed the lobes of Shepard's ears carefully, the man once admitted it was a sensitive spot for him, "I know you want him to fuck you. But you can't take a cock that big, can you? You settle for my come like you know you should."

The car began to move once more as the traffic cleared, the gravity had been set but it still gave Shepard a moment of weightlessness. His tongue continued to assault, sucking the head of Kaidan's cock carefully, gifting it all of his attention. Kaidan watched those lips as they kissed the head, felt his face grow hot as Shepard rolled his tongue up and down the slit, collecting beads of pre-cum as they formed.

"Shepard…" a small grunt sounded that broke the dom persona he was setting out to be. It may have looked weak to some, but it was a warning not to go further.

He broke himself away, planting only one last soft kiss on the hardened member before helping Kaidan tuck it away, leaving it poking out just above his waistband. The older man, Kaidan, adored Shepard's eyes and how they looked up at him when he was on his knees. And this look almost did him over, the pure affection in that face that gave no inclination that the man had already sold his life away to slay the Reaper threat.

"Oh, fuck, Shepard," Kaidan pulled the man on top of him, minding his sensitive package, letting him sprawl out as their faces pushed together into a kiss. It was messy, untimed, but not uncomfortable. The pair fought each other for control as their tongues pressed and dived against the insides of their mouths. Shepard had never shied from admitting his pleasure, openly moaning as Kaidan rubbed the smaller bulge in his pants.

"Arriving at: Destination: Presidium Commons," the electronic voice beeped at them, but mid-kiss and neither one was unwilling to leave. Windows darkened as the car reset its settings, leaving the duo in the dark and only in the other's grasp.

The door wouldn't open unless someone pressed it to and that thought didn't worry either man. Shepard propped himself on Kaidan's lap, dipping in further for more leverage in the game they were playing.

"Kaidan," the name was moaned delicately and it made the owner even more desperate to hear it once more, to repeat the exact motion that had elicited it.

"Dekara I am telling you," a muffled voice, yelling, unknowing of the romantic onslaught being committed mere feet away from her, "Yes, I know… I understand, it's just," the woman outside, Asari, moved angrily towards the parked transit vehicle, "I will be there as soon as I can, we need to - don't interrupt me, I'm not in the mood, we -"

The door opened, less artificial light filling the car and revealing the scandal within. Shepard continued sucking a welt into Kaidan's neck as his back was towards the intruder, Kaidan was the one forced to pat his shoulder - a silent safeword to stop. He did so, pulling back, and wistfully staring at the shocked woman.

"I apologize ma'am, we humans have an uncontrollable sex drive."

"Ugh," she peered into the car, disgust still visible on her face, "Aliens in general have no business even being here, especially if they can't control themselves, now excuse me I need this car."

As the pair exited to the gossiping crowds watching the scene they couldn't help but let out their laughter. They were ridiculous and they knew it. Kaidan found his hand around Shepard's waist once more as they moved further into the commons. People were commenting, whispering, fabricating stories out of the two newest Spectres who were rather open about their affection and while it bothered Kaidan slightly to be the center of attention, Shepard seemed utterly giddy at all the talk of him and his scandal.

Much as he might be serious and diplomatic about his work there were certain fantasies that he couldn't deny he enjoyed. Kaidan had been the first to understand this balance and need of Shepard's: the fact the man was always in charge and therefore enjoyed being under someone else's command was something many couldn't understand.

Surely the great Commander Shepard was always strong and powerful - never vulnerable.

But he was, more often than not the man was mere seconds away from a break down. Kaidan loved all parts of him, including this desire to be controlled and used, coddled. They walked silently for a bit, making small talk revolving around the various wares they passed - pretending to be normal people. Storekeepers smiled at the couple and tried as many tactics as they could think of to pawn their goods onto the men: jackets good for any type of hazardous weather, show tickets to an hanar burlesque performance, guns for date night.

"You'd look good in that suit, Commander," Kaidan grinned, leading Shepard towards the hologram, his hand snaked down the man's back, rubbing fingers down the crease of Shepard's ass, "It'd make you look really good."

"Are you trying to make me spend my hard earned credits on something frivolous, Sir?" The fingers kept prodding him, they seemed to promise to open him up, "I'm sure we can find an even better investment to waste my hard earned wage on."

Kaidan chewed on his lips, his cock was beginning to ache, close to coming but not fully there yet - just enough to want more, "What's on your mind, Commander?"

Shepard smiled, whether it was a blush from embarrassment or from his own half-hard state the man was looking redder in the face than usual, "Jack told me about this shop… it's in the lower wards but…"

"Sounds exactly like what we're looking for," he gently pushed Shepard up against a post, a Keeper typed away at a pad below him, "I want to buy you a present today."

Without any hinting Shepard let Kaidan into his mouth, his hands moved for purchase only finding a data terminal and a verbalized warning, "Do not disturb the Keepers." He was stuck against this wall, his arms seemingly useless. Kaidan pushed himself into Shepard, letting the man feel his hard cock on his thigh. He squirmed slightly, eventually giving in and closing his eyes; pulling down on Kaidan's bottom lip and sucking like it was second-nature.

"Excuse me," one of those high-pitched salarian voices, "excuse me, Sirs."

Neither responded. Kaidan was hot in the ears, horny, getting the same thrill Shepard had vocalized having. They were now threatening to break whatever they were pushing into - it would be an easy feat with them both being biotics. Two bodies rocking into each other, not shying about their passion.

"I have to ask you to leave or I will call C-Sec!"

Once more there was silence except for a persistent sucking noise as each found places to hold on the other's skin. Kaidan's hands searched for new areas on Shepard's body, running his thumbs into his hips, squeezing his ass as it rode up and down the post, leaving his own hardened body perched on Shepard's leg.

There was a poke on Kaidan's shoulder, a demanding one, "You are disturbing the peace!"

Shepard broke out of the kiss, saliva shining tellingly in the bright lights of the Citadel, "I'm sorry sir, but this is Spectre related business."

Kaidan had to bite down on his lip to prevent the laughter from ruining Shepard's lie, it was a good thing he was the one with his back to the officer.

The turian blinked a moment, unamused, "Sure. I'm supposed to believe Spectre Alenko and Spectre Shepard are here on the Citadel rutting against each other like varren?"

"Yes," Shepard could hardly keep a straight face, "Ask Commander Bailey if you must, simple verification will work as well."

"Fine," more spectators gathered around the scene as Kaidan straightened himself up and faced the crowd, joining Shepard. The officer flashed his omni-tool over the two humans, "Spectre verification confirmed. Human. Shepard. Human. Alenko."

Kaidan nodded thoughtfully, "I apologize if we were causing a disturbance, this was just the best way to distract our suspect."

"I am supposed to believe that?" He shook his head, "Who were you after then-"

Shepard held his hand out and in front of the turian, "I apologize sir, but that is classified."

"Strictly on a need to know-basis," Kaidan added.

"I suppose it's not in my authority to second-guess a "Spectre" is it?" Clearly fed up the turian powered off his omni-tool, "Fine, just go do whatever you're doing somewhere else, please."

Kaidan reached for Shepard, "Alright, I suppose we'll go save the galaxy from its biggest threat somewhere else then."

"Good day, sir," Shepard waved cordially.

The officer snorted angrily, "Humans."

People began to filter out, once again ignoring the disrupting pair. As they did it started becoming increasingly harder for either man to keep their snickering at bay. The elevator down to the wards was only a bit away, and it was unspoken but agreed upon they would wait to let it out until reaching their destination.

The elevator beeped loudly, manifesting quickly in front of the men, Kaidan pulled Shepard through with a wide grin, "How many times can we make the Spectre excuse until it gets old?"

Shepard nipped Kaidan's collar, "It'll never get old."

Kaidan grabbed Shepard's chin, rubbing the stubble and effectively wiping away the last few lines of spit, "What trouble will we get into next?"

"Let's try to be good this time," Shepard lowered his gaze, "at least in the wards there's not much peace to disturb."

"What floor is that store on?" Kaidan's hand was still on Shepard's face, he could tell the man was eating up the attention.

He nodded to the keypad near the door, "Level sixty-eight."

"That'll be a long trip, these things can hardly even move," his voice returned, the one Shepard could fall into for the rest of his life, "What do we suggest we do while we wait, I think it's your turn, Commander?"

His eyes were sheepish, the confidence usually blazing within quickly washed away and replaced with submission, "I think I need an inspection, Sir."

"In the middle of an elevator, Commander?" Kaidan lifted Shepard's shirt so he could get some grip on lowering the man's pants, "Where Bailey can watch security footage of you fucking yourself on my fingers?"

Shepard dragged his fingers along Kaidan's bulge gracing the man with a shiver, "Let him watch."

"What if someone else wants to enter the elevator?"

"Let them," the Commander looked up to the ceiling, searching for a camera, as Kaidan held two fingers up to his face. He let them into his mouth and began to suck them in and out, the nails hard on his soft cheeks. The goal of this game was to drench the digits in saliva, rotate them like a hotdog on a skewer and moisten them for their final port of entry.

Kaidan pushed and Shepard pulled, simulating something else entirely, something familiar. He watched as Shepard's face let go and eased into the motion, eyes drawn tight as if focused on only one thing in the world. Carefully he pulled them out, running his free hand along the Commander's exposed thigh being sure to avoid the sensitive member next to it.

Shepard readjusted knowingly, widening his stance. He breathed in deeply to relax as the first finger twisted through his tight pucker. It slid in, making an unbecoming sound, like mud squelching under someone's foot. But it felt good, Shepard arched to allow the finger more movement as it slid into him, the intruder not nearly large enough to prepare him wholly.

"Ready?" Kaidan leaned into the crook of Shepard's neck, always careful about this even if the Commander claimed to like it rougher.

"More," he grunted as Kaidan slid in the second finger, moving the now encased digits in a rotating motion. They scissored against Shepard's insides, opening the canal and promising for more. Their slickness allowed them to move further and faster as Kaidan continued the onslaught, Shepard rolled his neck in impatience his headspace nonexistent as he whined, "Just fuck me now, Kaidan."

Immediately the fingers were removed, too quick, no warning, Shepard groused slightly. Kaidan looked him in the eye intently, pulling the man's chin downwards to make sure he knew who was speaking to who, "We have all day for this, Shepard, I will not waste it. You also broke one of our rules which is -"

"I know, I know," Shepard smirked knowing he was dragging out whatever punishment Kaidan would give him for the transgression, "never use your first name, Sir."

"All fours, now," Kaidan directed him, harshly, the elevator continued lighting buttons as it passed into the deep underbelly of the wards - most would complain about how they lengthened a trip, all it seemed except the two men enjoying its lack of speed. His hands fixed Shepard's posture, forcing him down onto the ground for balance as his ass positioned itself in the air for abuse, "Start counting."

Kaidan pressed into his side, making sure Shepard could feel out the outline of his erection through the cloth. The first swat was always the worst, never knowing when or where it would land - this was part of the thrill. He raised his arm, staring down at the man who gave him permission to power over him, the hand began to glow blue as it pressurized with biotics.

"One!" Shepard bit down as he felt the first smack, his pants were beginning to slide lower down his legs, letting him feel even more exposed. He was led forward on impact, pressing his nose against the cold walls of the metal contraption, "Two."

"Come on," Kaidan began massaging the attacked territory, "You have eight more to go."

The biotics were what made everything in Shepard stir. How they were normal for his body but still foreign, how they tingled but also stang. He clenched at another swat, noticing how its lower placement led to an increased sensation being shot directly towards his groin.

"Looks like we're about to reach our floor," he snuck a finger back into the man's loosening asshole, "think you can take the remainder in quick succession?"

"Yes, Sir."

And they came quickly and harshly, no pause, no variance in their approach. One, two, three, four. Shepard cried out slightly as Kaidan's free hand held him down and prevented him from squirming. Kaidan watched as the floor numbers began to slow, eager to find out when the doors would open and to whom. Five. Six.

"Now arriving at: Destination: Wards: Level," one final smack and a quick tug to Shepard's pants, "sixty-eight."

The doors opened, flooding the elevator with neon lighting. A couple, both human stared at the man still on his knees. Shepard's pants were covering most of himself but he was still recovering, Kaidan pressed into him subtly to get the man to take notice of others watching him.

"He just ate some bad Turian food… you know how the protein is."

Awkward and stressed laughter filled the air as they exchanged locations on the elevator, Shepard smirked, collecting himself. The doors closed behind them and the Commander couldn't help but throw himself into Kaidan, "I love you so fucking much, Sir."

Kaidan smiled, rubbing his nose across that damned stubble, "I know you do."

"And you're getting me a present today," Shepard let his head fall onto Kaidan's shoulder, "it's not even my birthday."

This was certainly not a place considered "clean" in the Citadel but it would give ideas to the couple as they passed through, "So why does Jack even know of this place? What's the context, because knowing you I'm sure there's some type of story?"

This time Shepard threw his arm around Kaidan's shoulder, always more touchy and intimate while aroused, "I would visit her a lot when she first joined the crew, she was always so isolated and I felt for her, you know, she reminded me of me when I was back on Earth."

"So… an unashamed slut?" Kaidan was teasing once more, as he often did.

The Commander didn't smile the way he thought he would, "I mean, I joke about what I had to do on Earth to survive but, it's still not… it's… I mean with her you could, she… like me -"

"Hey," Kaidan stopped him, reaching for his hand, "bad joke, I'm sorry."

"Well," Shepard put on his front, rebuilt that wall he had when getting too close to personal details. Kaidan frowned as he watched it happen before his eyes, he had a bad habit of saying the wrong things and accidentally hurting his partner - Commander Shepard was a maze that was difficult to read sometimes, "I can't stay mad at you," he smiled the fake smile he gave to ambassadors and politicians, "Anyways, she wasn't really interested in talking about her childhood or feelings or anything so, like normal people, we talked about sex instead."

"You told me she came onto you once," Kaidan stopped to observe an exotic meats merchant.

"Yeah, I felt like shit having to let her down… her whole life she thought people were only interested in her for sex. Technically that's all we ever talked about, but still. She mentioned this place down here when I told her about my experience with men."

Kaidan let go of Shepard to touch a packaged orange and blue meat cube on display - probably not wise but humans were known for touching things they weren't supposed to, "Oh? So what did she suggest?"

"You know how we sometimes play with," Shepard lowered his voice, "with plugs and stuff… I mean apparently down here there is some high-tech shit."

"Do they make krogan ones?"

Shepard glared, he was much better at it than Kaidan was, "Edi made a mistake letting you check my extranet history."

Kaidan made an unabashed face, mocking the man in front of him with a grin, "Mmm krogan cock, let me take your quad."

"Very funny," Shepard turned instead translating the words explaining the origin of a green animal leg.

"Did you ever ask Wrex to fuck you?" Kaidan was relentless, "Or that other krogan you got? You really like the krogan don't you, always want one on your squad," the man giggled like a twelve year old boy, "Sure, I'll cure the genophage for your Wrex, just stick your payment up my ass."

"Ha ha, you're so funny, Kaidan, you give Joker a run for his money" he made sure the man knew he used his name, "It's so hard to believe you're actually older than me sometimes."

The older man in question snorted with a laugh, "What? You don't think I'll tease you for it? You know it's only out of love," he smiled as he pecked a kiss on Shepard's cheek.

"You've seriously never thought of it though?"

"Thought of what? A krogan?"

"Or any alien, like the turians and their hidden cocks, or what a quarian one even looks like? I've always wanted to ask Tali, but god watch over my soul if I did," he cracked a grin, "I mean think about it Kaidan, a big krogan taking control… did you know their semen is toxic to us?"

Kaidan tried to control his laughing, "The fact you know this frightens me, Commander. I can just imagine the headlines: First Human Spectre Dead After Taking Krogan Cock."

"Hmm," Shepard snaked his arm around the other man's shoulder, pulling him from the stinking foodstuffs and back into the ward. It was unusual for both of them to be so carefree, shooting down Saren or arguing while fighting off Collectors never left much time to "joke" with one another. And secretly they enjoyed the teasing, it was mundane, easy, "What can I make fun of Major Alenko for?"

"Ah, absolutely nothing since I'm perfect," Kaidan looked up at those eyes, mouth poised perfectly to illustrate smugness.

Shepard leaned to nip at those lips, "Well, you don't have a krogan cock so you're not perfect… but you are mine."

"How much longer do you think we can pull this off before someone calls you looking for help?"

"I've already declined three phonecalls and have thirteen messages waiting to be read in my files, needless to say I'm ignoring them," he brought up his omni-tool to show Kaidan he wasn't playing around, "Garrus has also been sending me pictures of this stupid sniper scope all day."

Kaidan opened one of the messages to read it, "He says his birthday is coming."

"Yeah, I checked, it's coming up in four months," Shepard snorted, "he's making it seem like it's tomorrow."

"Oh," Kaidan cooed as he scrolled through the texts, "Tali wants to go dancing with you, that's sweet… why is Aria sending you nude photos?"

"They're not even of her just the other asari she's been sleeping with," he turned, "and no I don't know why she's sending them to me."

"My boyfriend is so popular," Kaidan stopped in front of a storefront, noting the covered walls, numerous age warnings (that varied per species) and salacious adverts flashing, "I assume this is the store?"

Shepard checked the details from Jack on his personal data, confirming the place. It had seemed more derelict in Jack's descriptions. He had pictured it as the sex shops back on Earth, dirty, run-down and stocked with porn already outdated by the stuff found freely on the extranet. This store was different, he pulled Kaidan closer as they entered noting that though the store surpassed his expectations, the clientele did not.

Aliens turned to watch the human couple like it was a strange occurrence. For their part Kaidan and Shepard remained as inconspicuous as they could, not willing to risk a disturbance here. There was still something romantic about it all, though. To trust someone enough to purchase sex toys with them was no task short of love.

Aisles were marked according to species along with several warning signs per row of products. Some lubes were toxic to drell while pure ecstasy for salarians (for however much the market was for that product anyways). They passed a selection of thongs ranging from designs for quarians to elcor.

Finally they came across the lone row of human products, typical of what one might find in the equivalent store visiting Earth.

Kaidan grinned as he nodded to a pair of neon shackles made with rare yahg fur, "About those handcuffs you were talking about Shepard…"

He pulled at Kaidan's sleeve, bringing him in close so he could whisper in his ear, "I think I need something a little more filling, Sir, don't you?"

"Oh, of course," they exchanged knowing looks with one another - if the crew could see them now.

"This one would like to ask if you have any need of assistance?"

Shepard and Kaidan turned and could only stare at the hanar shopkeeper as the creature spoke with its strange inflection. In all truth the hanar must have been used to strange people entering the store, but the two humans weren't sure how to phrase their need of a visit.

"Uh," Shepard rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I think we're okay," he turned to Kaidan seeing if the man had anything to add.

"Actually," Kaidan slipped his hand down Shepard's back, rubbing it roughly, "this man needs to be punished with something particularly large."

The hanar shopkeeper continued to glow as it shifted through its stock, "Might this one suggest some of our human paddle stock?" They nodded to a heavy wooden instrument paired with grinded down spikes making the object seem even more sinister than intended.

Kaidan let out a breath in surprise, "Maybe what we're looking for is something of the alien variety."

Shepard's cheeks grew hot as they followed the hanar through the store, several couples starring as the humans entered different sections geared towards other species, "This one has stock including quarian gags, asari matriarch inspired whips, and volus engineered vibrators."

"What do you have that a human could use from your krogan stock?"

Whatever game Kaidan was playing was working well on Shepard, the man instinctively grabbed the other's hand looking at him with an excited smile being forced away as he attempted to calm his composure. He would be getting a present, and that excited him beyond what he had expected of the day. Kaidan was not only acknowledging but also accepting his little fetish.

"Of course," the section was next to the nearly abandoned quarian aisle, "most of the lubricants here will be poisonous to other lifeforms but these toys are intended for krogan as well as their admirers," he urged Kaidan to a particular choice on the shelf, "might this one suggest the Krogan Juicer XXL?"

Kaidan grinned as he saw Shepard's eyes focus on the phallus, "Thank you for your help."

They each waited until the hanar had departed before looking over the stock once more, "Kaidan, you really don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Hey," he pulled Shepard into his side warmly, "you look adorable when I get you what you want and I may not understand the desire here… I mean they're krogan, but if it makes you happy it makes me happy."

"I love you," he snuck a kiss, running another one down the man's neck before pulling away, "Sir."

Kaidan chuckled, bringing them both back to their headspace, "So, would you like a Krogan Juicer XXL?" He held up the object meant to mimic what humans used in the past to juice their fruits, the only difference from those objects was the rough scaled texture and large size."

"Sir, that might split me open," he unknowingly licked his lips as he dragged his fingers over the other plugs. The collection was large, Kaidan was actually surprised that it seemed popular and advertised. Shepard held a "smaller by krogan standards" plug in his hand, it filled his grip and the texture felt just like it was described to feel: rough, course. Made out of synthesized krogan skin the head twisted towards the smaller point, ending with a large seat meant to imitate a true krogan quad. His voice barely went over a whisper, "This one?"

Kaidan loved when his commander got shy for it was so unlike him, it meant he had done something right, "I can't hear you… you're whispering like a little boy. Only big boys get toys and I have to hear you ask for it."

Shepard turned to his left with a nervous sigh, looking to see if anyone still stared at the couple with interest. But everyone had moved on by now, they were alone in the aisle, he spoke at a more normal tone, "Please, Sir, I would really like this toy."

"What kind of toy is it? Use your words."

He bit on his lip, his toes still dancing in his shoes from anticipation, "Please, Sir, I would really like this krogan…" he struggled a moment, afraid and thrilled at the same time that someone would hear and comment, "cock."

Kaidan shook his head, "Not good enough," he gripped Shepard's wrist getting his own rush as this strong man submitted to him, "Tell me why you want it and where."

The man tried again, breath shaky as he fought embarrassment and lust - he felt himself grow harder at the situation, "Please, Sir! I want this krogan cock inside of me, to keep me wide for you, to make me perfect for your cock…" he remembered the rest of the demand, "because I need cock inside of me, because I'm your good boy, Sir, because I'm your slut, Sir."

Both of them broke eye contact, each ready to pounce on the other right there. Kaidan calmed himself, clenching his eyes closed to break the hold over his hardened member, things would be much less fun if he came in his pants, "Shepard," after what seemed like an hour he spoke again, each of them had needed to stop a moment anyways, "I want you to wait outside this store… there are some other things I want to purchase, you might get to see them all today if you're a good boy."

"Why can't I be with you, Sir?" He was being clingy, he knew it but he didn't care - why couldn't he hang over his boyfriend all day?

"Are you second-guessing me?" He pulled Shepard close, quickly so he didn't have time to react, without warning he lit up his biotics. Kaidan ran his hand down Shepard's ass, "I will punish you if you don't do what I ask, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

He watched as Shepard exited the store quietly, the way the man walked was intoxicating. Shepard didn't look back but Kaidan watched unabashedly as the man adjusted his cock. There were a few other things he assumed Shepard might enjoy later. The hanar returned with a bag as Kaidan picked up a few extra pieces, even buying a custom "toy bag" to hold them all (lest they be sent to D24 for pickup).

Shepard was right where he asked him to be, checking a few messages as Kaidan returned with the mysterious bag. The commander eyed it carefully, clicking away the screen. He waited for Kaidan to resume their game, but the man waited a moment longer, bringing Shepard to the elevator on the far side of the complex.

"Who were you messaging?" He asked casually.

"Oh," Shepard shrugged it away, "Garrus is still sending me pictures of that scope. I'll probably buy it for him anyways, later today."

Kaidan adjusted the bag on his shoulder, rubbing it between his fingers to get Shepard's attention, "We'll have to find a spot to put that new toy to use."

Shepard smirked, not in headspace just yet, "It's my turn to say when and where," he looked at the elevator's intended destination and quickly readjusted it, "I want you to shove that krogan cock in me right in the middle of the Council Chambers. Where you and I were both made Spectres."

"You know, I really love how kinky you can be sometimes."

The elevator began its ascent slowly and Kaidan found himself with a heavy body leaning onto him. Without a second thought he wrapped his arms around that muscled frame, grabbing the man tightly just like he knew would soothe. They had nothing to do. The phrase deserved to be reiterated. Mandatory shore leave. No work, no reports to file… just them.

Shepard leaned his head back as Kaidan gripped him tighter, it was an embrace that most lover's had to work up to. The man's eyes closed, he was horny, excited and in the arms of one of the few humans he trusted. Kaidan rubbed his stubble on Shepard's exposed neck, the slight pricks making him squirm.

Several other aliens, all official looking and clearly there for business, had entered on various floors but the couple didn't change their public display in the least. This was a rare moment for them and the galaxy needed to give them at least one day off as well.

The door buzzed for security check, the entire car waited while the scanners took to identifying people. It was a hindrance but the heightened security was good - unless it inconvenienced you, "Unidentifiable object… black bag: contents unreadable. Requesting C-Sec officer to come aboard for object check."

The car moaned in annoyance. Shepard rolled his eyes, "Who would be sneaking a forbidden object on the Citadel anyways?" He stared at the other aliens on board, looking for who had delayed his coming ecstasy, he whispered in Kaidan's ear, "I don't even see a black bag."

Kaidan turned, face flushed with embarrassment, "Shepard," his voice was so soft it was strained, "they're stopping because of us…"

Shepard's eyes changed in that moment from a myriad of reactions: confusion, disbelief, shock and then understanding. He smiled, "So, just show them the bag. Spectre business."

"No," he shook his head, "I can't do this… this is… what I bought, Shepard."

"Fine," Shepard leaned into Kaidan to grab the bag and adorn it himself, before the doors opened to the officer he snuck another kiss.

"Alright there is a bag that cannot be detected in our scanners and is therefore an object of interest that by protocol we must search. It belongs to -" Captain Bailey caught an eyeful of the decorated Commander Shepard and Major Alenko, "You two?"

Shepard grinned, turning up the charisma as Kaidan tried not to make eye contact with anyone, "Bailey! How are things?"

"I, uh, they've been fine, Shepard," he turned his head, "What's in the bag?"

He scratched the back of his neck casually, "Spectre tools, you know the drill."

"Normally that's a valid reason but because you're heading up to the Council Chambers we have to search and document what you're bringing in," he pointed to the others in the elevator, "we've already documented everything in pockets, purses, bottom of the shoe, but that bag isn't getting picked up. If you don't like it you can talk to the Councilors I'm sure, but I'm just here to do my job."

Shepard felt his throat tightening up, he couldn't tell if this encounter was incredibly sexy and from a fantasy or altogether terrifying, "It's very classified evidence."

"We won't look into or read anything included, we're just here to make sure nothing dangerous is let onto the floor or if it is, that it's documented who is carrying it and they have clearance."

Bailey moved forward towards the bag, ready to swipe it from the reluctant soldier. Shepard found himself stepping back towards the elevator, "Can't we let it slide just once, Bailey."

"Shepard," the man was getting annoyed, "I have to do my job, what is in this bag?"

The officer got a hold of the straps and slid it off Shepard's shoulder, a bit harshly by his normal standards. Now everyone was interested, they leaned forward to investigate what was in the illusive bag.

Shepard swallowed loudly, they could probably hear it all the way back on Earth if sound could travel through space. He watched Bailey's eyes intensly, looking for any change… and there was plenty.

"What the…" Bailey looked up at Shepard and then back into the bag, "Why… what even is this?"

He pulled out a black mask, he was still professional enough to make sure the other riders couldn't quite see the object. It was leather and wrapped around the mouth and chin of a person's face with a heavy lock in the back. There was a bowl like extension to the front, meaning anything caught in the bowl would go directly to the exposed mesh mouth.

Shepard quickly whipped his head to look at Kaidan, what had he bought? But the man was slowly trying to morph into the wall and hide from the whole situation. It was all on Shepard, and the man understood and accepted that. He coughed, "It's a high tech space breather mask."

"It's made of leather."

"It's contraband I found on several Vorcha, I am bringing it to the Council for observation."

That seemed acceptable. Shepard pulled on the collar of his shirt, loosening it since he had never noticed before how tightly it wrapped to his throat. It was clear that this would be an interesting investigation and Bailey for his part remained quiet and professional, "Candles?"

Shepard licked his lips at the thought, Kaidan loved hot wax play, "Setting the mood for later," he grinned cockily.

Bailey chuckled at that, "Uh," he refused to touch the last two items in the bag, "any explanation for these."

Kaidan and Shepard looked into the deep bag that held a bondage mask, wax dripping candles, a cock cage (with attached butt plug) and massive Krogan phallus. There was no suitable explanataion, "Those would be for pleasure, Captain."

The officer smirked knowingly at Kaidan, "I see. Don't be too rough on him, Commander." And with that he got up to leave, ran off a few commands to the control tower and exited with a wave.

Shepard watched Kaidan pick up the bag and swing it back over his shoulder, he reached for his boyfriend's hand to calm him. He found the palm sweaty and shaking, "It's okay."

"I know…" Kaidan shook his head, eyes closed not wanting to believe any of that had happened, "I can't believe you said those things and got away with it."

"Why wouldn't I? I'm Commander Shepard and you're my favorite man on the whole Citadel."

Kaidan pulled his hand down, bringing Shepard so close to his lips, he assumed they were going to start fucking on the elevator, "If you ever pretend to use me as your submissive again, Shepard, we will have lots of problems. You should have been proud to have those toys…" his breath was shaking but laden in erotic undertones, "You should have told Bailey what a sub you were. How I was your Sir, how you would use those objects."

Shepard let his tongue slip into Kaidan's mouth, cutting him off from more sentences. He pulled back temporarily, "I just haven't been punished in a memorable way in such a long time," another deep passionate kiss, "I must be forgetting my place, Kaidan."

The two were both stifling their moans as they scandalized their fellow passengers. When the doors opened everyone but the couple practically ran out of the metal box. Kaidan pulled Shepard through, eyes heavy with lust.

As they moved quickly through the fanciest area of the Citadel several faces called for the two most famous humans but neither responded. The further they went, past the fountains Kaidan loved, past the Keepers doing their job, past the emptied steps before the Council floor (thank whatever gods they believed in for the Council not being in session) the closer they came to more fun. Kaidan pushed Shepard onto the metal railing, the man's back taking the blow.

"After this there's only one place left…" Kaidan angrily undid the buttons on Shepard's uniform.

His chest was exposed as he groaned from the man's touch on his skin. Unknowingly and by pure instinct he rocked his hips back and forth, wanting to simulate their thrusting. Kaidan bit, hard, as he worked on loosening Shepard's pants, marking him as his and only his.

There were offices all above them, but people rarely acknowledged the windows looking down if the Council wasn't there - still, the thought was breathtaking. Kaidan slid Shepard's briefs half-way down his legs as he shoved the usual fingers into the man's mouth. It was dirty, most ungentle and exactly how Shepard craved it.

"Oh, fuck me, Kaidan, please," he was incoherent, hard cock sprung forward and dripping. Kaidan rubbed the head harshly, listening to Shepard purr with pain as he played with the sensitive tip.

Unceremoniously he removed his fingers and reinserted them into the partially loosened hole, rubbing them in and out, rotating them, scissoring the fingers. Shepard collapsed into Kaidan, laughing and crying to himself. Seeing the Commander so broken and so very un-Commander like almost did it for Kaidan as he helped keep the man upright.

He dropped the bag on the ground, lowering himself slightly as he reached for the Krogan cock plug, "Do you deserve this?"

Shepard opened his eyes and could only sob out of anticipation in response, "Yes, yes," he kept crying the word not reacting to Kaidan's attempts to silence him.

"Will you be a good boy when I put this in you?"

"Yes, Sir…. yes…"

Kaidan had to hold his own erection as the pleasure overcame him, to be the one to do this Shepard - to be the only living thing in this galaxy to make Shepard fall apart like this. It was more an honor than being a Spectre. He pressed the knob on the cock, getting it to vibrate on the lowest setting and self lubricate (new technologies were the greatest).

He helped hitch Shepard up, like a little boy being carried by someone to his bed. That's what Shepard was, someone who needed a solid figure in his life like Kaidan. Someone who would accept him, love him, please him. Shepard was his little boy and he was his Sir - he would have it no other way.

Shepard cried, visible tears streaming down his face as the krogan plug began to be inserted. This, Kaidan did not do harshly, it was slow, loving. He quieted Shepard as the man sobbed, he knew Shepard needed to cry on occasion, needed to let out every emotion he held locked up inside while acting as Commander - and if Shepard needed to be a submissive boy while he did such, that was his business.

"Shh, it'll be alright, it's almost there," he spoke gently in Shepard's ear, hot breath tickling, "you're doing so good. You're being such a good boy."

"I love you," he cried out, choking as the large toy ripped him wider, "I love you, Sir."

Kaidan bit his lip as he pushed the toy in further, the rough skin, while lubricated, still scratching Shepard's insides as it entered deeper inside, "I love you too, Shepard… I always will." It was getting easier to push the object in as Shepard loosened for it. He relaxed his muscles, Kaidan could feel it.

He only had the base left in his hand, less than a few centimeters to push through. Shepard was smiling, a true smile that the man rarely gave anyone but his closest friends. Kaidan pulled it out slightly and pushed it back through, the rough texture sliding in and out making a chill run down Shepard's back.

"Can you be a good boy before we get back to our final destination."

He hummed to himself, the Commander actually hummed in satisfaction, "Yes, Sir."

"Do you like being filled?" He pulled Shepard's briefs back up for him, sliding them slowly over his hairy legs and tracing the outline made in the seat, pushing it slightly to see his lover's reaction.

"Very much, Sir…" he corrected himself as Kaidan pulled up his pants, "It would be much better with you, though… Sir."

The Commander was getting delirious and Kaidan loved it, "Is that so?"

"I only tell you the truth, Sir," Shepard waited as Kaidan rebuttoned his shirt. Kaidan loved those eyes, the ones that made him look like a lost puppy and as if Kaidan were a new master to serve.

"Come on," he whispered gently, grabbing Shepard's hand and pulling him forward, "show me how good you can be and don't touch yourself until we get to our next location."

He groaned slightly, "No touching?"

"No touching," Kaidan grinned… they were both in full headspace.

Shepard leaned his head on Kaidan's shoulder as they walked past the fountain. They were moving much slower now, carefully. You would have to really look at the Commander to notice the awkward gait he was now walking with. Every step, every movement sent the dildo inside rubbing against his walls - its gentle vibration not nearly enough to satisfy.

The elevator moved painfully slow as it moved down to C-Sec headquarters. Shepard never once let go of Kaidan, more clingy than he had been the entirety of that day. Their ride was uneventful and lacking in people joining them, but they didn't try anything special… only stood there in silence.

Each was on the brink of coming, today had been a day of pain and pleasure. The doors opened, Khalisah al-Jilani stood there, waiting for the couple and then pouncing once they appeared, "Shepard, Major Alenko! Humanity has questions of some of the reports it's hearing today! Is it true that Kaidan Alenko is a submissive in your relationship? Does that affect your ability to save the galaxy?"

Shepard could only smile as he walked past, not opening his mouth to the nosy reporter. They held hands openly, without a second thought as the embassies, diplomats and angry citizens all paused to look at them.

"Why are you limping, Commander? Did something happen in a battle, or…" the reporter slowly dropped her questions as she watched Kaidan pat Shepard on the ass gently, knowingly. Shepard tightened up and then she knew. Then they all knew… and not a soul had the balls, quad, or matriarchal strength to question it.

They moved past Bailey's office to the next doors over, "Spectre: human: Shepard… Spectre: human: Alenko."

"Get your ass on that terminal, Commander, that's an order."

Chills. Anticipation. Butterflies. "Yes, Sir."

Kaidan watched as Shepard leaned on the terminal, not willing to sit on it and push his toy in further. Shepard giggled, actually giggled as Kaidan forcefully picked him up and sat him on the terminal, lighting it up behind him.

"What if my ass sets off some launched attack somewhere?"

He was being boyish, ridiculous, immature. Kaidan wished it could last forever, "That would be a very bad thing to do."

"Are you sure you want to do this here, Sir? We could do it in Udina's office too…"

Kaidan gagged at the thought as he removed his top and began on Shepard's, casting them to a pile on the floor, "We'll have to save that for next time, because I'm afraid neither of us would last that long."

"You're going to fuck me, Sir?"

"That's the plan," he grinned as he slid the pants down once more, playing with the toy as he purposefully pushed it in.

Shepard panted, "Talk some Canadian dirty talk to me, please… Sir…"

The odd request didn't make him stop, but it did confused him, "What the hell is Canadian dirty talk? You must really need my cock if you're this incoherent, Shepard."

"Mm, I do… but tell me how you'll sizzle my bacon… drip some syrup on me… let's play tonsil hockey."

"You're a very silly boy right now, Commander," Kaidan smiled as he slid down his own underwear, finally freeing his aching member.

Shepard leaned his head back as Kaidan ran his hands up and down his bare legs, "Yeah baby, that's what it's all aboot."

That got Kaidan laughing as he leaned Shepard carefully on the slick metal desk, "You need more days off like this."

"Days off with you, Sir? Everyday of my life, please."

He rubbed Shepard's cheek affectionately, "Will you be a good boy and let your Sir fill you up?"

"I will be a very good boy if that is my reward," he chewed on his lip as Kaidan began sliding the slick krogan phallus out of his hole. He could feel the emptiness from the start, even with part of it still inside. He needed something, he needed someone. To most he probably seemed like a petulant child but he whined nonetheless, "Sir… please!"

"Shepard, I have to do this slowly or else it will hurt," he twisted the toy carefully, listening to Shepard's breathing increase, "be a good boy now."

"I'm so empty."

He hoped for a mirror in that moment, "I wish you could see how you're asking for me down here… it's so nice Shepard. You're so big for me. Are you going to grab me as soon as I enter?"

"Yes, Sir."

With a final pull the toy was removed, leaving Shepard hard and unstimulated. Kaidan continued the slower pace, lifting the man's legs carefully onto his shoulders. He shifted a few moments to find the perfect angle, grabbing and rubbing Shepard's erection before entering.

Shepard's eyes lit up at the familiar intruder, it felt good. He let out a groan as Kaidan pushed into his gaping hole, the lubrication helping guide. Shepard felt unlike any other partner Kaidan had been with. The way the man pulled, begged, saw only you as his whole world - it was empowering and genuine.

Kaidan hitched his legs up higher as his entire length found its place inside Shepard. He thrusted without warning, pulling out and in and a pace that neither had explored before. It was fast, hot. Both men knew they wouldn't last long. That this dream date would be over in a few minutes. That the fantasies and events of today would unravel both of them to no return.

Shepard grabbed Kaidan for support as he matched Kaidan's rhythm. Empty. Full. Both drove him insane as they fought for control of his body. Shepard whined. Kaidan groaned. They were each other's dreams… they were everything.

There was no galaxy to save. No asaris to please. No Council to convince. No Reapers.

Only them.

Kaidan gripped Shepard in his fist, running his hand up and down the man's shaft, "Come when I tell you, alright?"

"Yes…" he choked as the thrusting continued without relent, "Sir."

"Should I come inside of you," it was Kaidan's turn to lose his voice as he had to prevent the urge to come right there, "or on you?"

"In… please, Sir."

"O-okay," a few more thrusts would do it. Watching Shepard's head fall back and forth. Feeling both their sweaty bodies rub off and on each other. He could feel it, he was about to break, about to explode, "Come for me, Shepard! Fuck, come for me!"

He didn't need to say anything else… that was it. Shepard came on command, like a fountain dripping in a thick white liquid he coated himself and Kaidan's hand. Kaidan didn't last any longer than that, seeing Shepard shoot off was it.

Deep inside the man's canal he came, drenching the insides and coating them with his last few thrusts as his body spasmed with pleasure. They were loud, screaming, Shepard found himself sobbing again while trying to laugh, meaning he was doing little more than choking with pleasure.

"Ahem, are you two finished?"

Shepard lifted his head to see the new guest but cared so little at this point he only smiled at the salarian spectre, "Yeah, you need to use the terminal?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

Kaidan helped pull Shepard down. The terminal in question was smeared in fluids, "We can clean this up if you need," Kaidan coughed to ease the awkwardness in the room.

"It's fine, human fluids are only toxic to quarians and turians," the salarian smiled as he typed in his codes.

Shepard shrugged with a grin as he and Kaidan finished their game. Kaidan let him suck off two of his fingers still coated in himself. This might be the last time they could do this until the end. This day was everything.

They helped each other get redressed, their headspaces gone for the most part, "Shall I take you to dinner?"

Shepard blushed and he looked at Kaidan with that intense stare that was so many words in one look, "I would love to spend more time with you…"

"I would love to spend my life with you," Kaidan smiled as he took Shepard's hand, the black bag still on his shoulder for a later date - and they would get a chance to do this again, to be normal and free of responsibility. It would happen once this war concluded, they knew it would.

"I would love that too."

…

"Here's the scope you've been asking for, Garrus. I'd say happy birthday but I know you'll just ask for more mods before that so this'll just be an investment in making sure I don't die… again."

The turian's eyes lit up, "Thank you, Shepard. You didn't respond to any of my messages and I was getting worried I'd have to use my own money."

He sunk into the couch with his other companions: Tali was playing with her suit, Garrus observing the scope, Liara going through papers, Wrex being Wrex and Miranda fixing her hair.

"Where were you and Kaidan all day?" Miranda looked up at Shepard through the loose strands in her hair as she continued to braid the back section.

"Oh, the tabloids have some idea of where you two were…" Tali snickered to herself as she nudged Kaidan beside her.

"Wait…" Garrus shot his head up, having known Shepard long enough to infer what had been happening in his absence. He dropped the scope into his lap, making unwanted connections in his head, "You weren't… all day? Did you…?"

Shepard looked taken aback, "We would never use your scope as a toy! That's just," he looked a Kaidan a moment, "that's actually not a bad idea, Garrus..."

"Ew."

"Humans are gross."

* * *

 _End? Reviews and comments are very appreciated... who doesn't love a submissive mshep? :)_

 _Special thanks to Tumblr user Opallight for allowing me to use their beautiful art as the picture for this story! I know they're doing nothing at ALL in their bedroom (like they probably should tbh) but this picture is so cute and well done... I just have to use it! :D_


End file.
